


The Destruction of Teru

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Domination, Shower Sex, Wet & Messy, unusual sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Masashi warned Teru  he was going to mess him up, the other knew he was in for a good night. No matter what Masashi had planned, he was the perfect sub and knew he was going to love every minute. Even Teru couldn't predict how kinky Masashi was going to be.





	The Destruction of Teru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterChurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/gifts).



> This work was written for Gutterchurl. Click here to request your own: http://reilaflowers.dreamwidth.org/3175.html

“I want to mess you up,” Masashi whispered into Teru's ear as the band began to pack up for the day. It was the end of a very long month, where the whole band had been working practically none stop, and the break was well deserved. It was no wonder that Masashi would have plans for him, his boyfriend liked kinky sex and the longer he waited, the kinkier it got. Not that Teru minded, he was the perfect sub and loved every minute, as long as Masashi provided him the proper after care of course. After their intense sessions it was no wonder he was emotionally fragile, but Masashi was always there with hugs, kisses and gentle words that brought him straight back to reality every time. “Make you filthy from head to toe, then I'm going to wash your entire body clean. There won't be a millimetre of your skin I won't touch tonight.”

“I need to go home first,” Teru warned, “I'm looking after my neighbours cat while she's on holiday, but I can come straight after.”

“The longer you make me wait, the worse this is going to be,” Masashi warned, placing a kiss on Teru's lips. “I'll see you later.”

“I'll try not to keep you waiting,” Teru promised as the excitement filled him. He'd been looking forward to this night ever since he had heard they would be getting a long weekend. Not wasting time he hurried home to sort some things out, as well as check up on his neighbours cat and plants. Satisfied everything would be fine if he didn't return that night, he collected his phone and keys and left, knowing anything else he needed would already be at Masashi's.

 

Masashi heard the front door, and smiled his perverted smile. At last! He was going insane waiting and had already had to give himself a release to take the edge off things. He was so horny, it had been too long since they had found time for more than quick release.

“Sorry, traffic was hell,” Teru apologised as Masashi joined him. “There were some road works at...”

“Shut up, and undress,” Masashi snapped, slipping into his dominant persona. Some days he loved holding Teru, caressing him, reassuring him of his love, but not today. Today his true sadistic side was demanding more than just control. He wanted to destroy every bit of dignity Teru had left and could tell that Teru secretly wanted this as well.

As Teru undressed, Masashi slipped out of the black yukata he had been wearing, revealing the outfit he wore below. He'd dressed knowing there would be a mess, so had put on pvc trousers in his favourite colour, black, and long rubber boots with plenty of buckles that had a pvc appearance to them and heels that any visual kei artist could just die in. On top he wore a simple black tank top, fabric this time but cheap enough it didn't matter if it was damaged. Teru, well he wore nothing of course. Masashi didn't allow him to hide his holes with clothes.

Gently he slipped a collar around Teru's neck, keeping his little finger between the others skin and the pvc as he tightened it. When he moved his finger he knew the other would have no breathing issues, Teru knew the safe words and gestures if he did but Masashi didn't want to have to stop his games due to simple carelessness.

The collar was thick enough to cover the entirety of Teru's neck, and had two metal hoops at the back, one near the top and another at the bottom. Through these hoops Masashi thread a small piece of black rope, making sure Teru kept his hair out of the way.

“On your knees, but hold your hair still,” Masashi ordered, letting Teru obey before he reached around the back and began to pull the rope ends together. With his head tilted backwards, Teru stared up at Masashi, allowing him to tighten the rope as tightly as possible. He was trapped like this now, the perfect position.

Roughly Maasashi released his hardness and forced his length into Teru's mouth, giving him just seconds to adjust before he pushed his cock against the back of the silver haired man's throat. The good whore that he was, Teru had no issues deep throating him, though of course the position helped.

“Did I say you could let your hair go?” Masashi demanded, startling the boy who immediately reached back up to hold his own hair. Pushing the other's hands aside Masashi took the hair instead, using it to force Teru's mouth up and down his length. “What do you say?” he asked, giving the guitarist a chance to catch his breath.

“Thank you sir,” Teru said, well trained that he was.

“For?” Masashi prompted.

“Letting me devour your cock, sir,” Teru answered. “Use me sir, my holes are yours.”

“Caress my balls while you suck,” Masashi ordered, letting his little slut please him as he stared down at the other. He was already considerably taller than Teru, and the heals only added to the height difference, putting him at just the right height for this act.

Teru was good at this, his fingers knowing exactly where to caress him, his tongue finding all the sensitive spots. Masashi loved being engulfed by the tight heat, knowing well that whenever his length was swallowed the other couldn't take in air. He liked knowing he could kill the other with just his cock, not that he ever would. Masashi never abused his power, never caused more than discomfort to Teru, his sadistic side wasn't into pain. No, he wanted pleasure and he was getting just that. His orgasm built inside him, so he order Teru to remain frozen with his eyes shut and he came across the other's face. The first act of defiling him.

“Keep that cum exactly where it is,” Masashi ordered, releasing his slut from the collar and placing it to one side. “My pet will love it.”

 

Teru's length was aching for attention, but he knew better than to touch it. Masashi had found his release, but he would not be having one of his own. Not yet anyway, not until he was practically in tears begging to cum. He had no idea what Masashi meant as 'his pet', but it excited him greatly. Another kinky game, the other never failed to surprise him.

A blindfold was placed over his eyes, but he knew he was being led to the bedroom as he was familiar with the layout of the house. He felt plastic beneath his feet as he stepped into the room and could hear more of the sheeting on the bed, beneath the sheets. His master had really planned for a mess, what was his game?

“Kneel in the middle,” Came the order, to which he obeyed. Carefully he found the centre of the bed, trying to use his other scenes to guess what was going on. He could smell nothing unusual in the room, Masashi's usual scents, the wood like scent of furniture polish, the distinct smell of plastic and of course the cum that he had left as ordered. It was tricking down his cheeks now, slowly heading south but he knew better than to touch.

He could hear Masashi moving around the room, but the sounds told him nothing at all. He shivered in anticipation, which only grew when he felt his wrists moved up above his head and handcuffed high above. He pulled on them, to find his arms were now suspended from the ceiling, keeping him in place. Loose cuffs were fitted to his ankles, allowing him to move, but only enough to squirm.

“My pet will be using you now,” Masashi announced. For a moment there was nothing, but then he felt something moving around the back of his thighs. He knew it was plastic, but it felt so much like a tentacle that he pulled away, squirming against it's touch. The tentacle followed him, sliding over his ass, his lower back, around onto his stomach. He continued to squirm, only to feel a second tentacle move against his lips.

It was plastic, it tasted of nothing else, so he allowed the tentacle to slip into his mouth. He explored the toy with his tongue, feeling the suckers at the bottom, the smooth plastic above. He realised that this was a gag, only as he felt something secured around the back of his head.

“My pet likes you,” Masashi teased. Of course it did, the pet was nothing more than Masashi's collection of new, perverted, toys. The plastic tentacles began to explore him again, resting around his thighs and lower arms. Somehow Masashi had secured them to replicate a monsters grip, not painful but he wasn't able to shake them off either.

Out of habit, he began to lick the tentacle in his mouth, enjoying the sensations now he was used to them. He was born to suck cock, he reflected, stopping himself from pleasuring a toy that felt nothing at all.

He felt something sliding over his hard length, warm, soft and ridged like tentacles but different to the ones he had touched before. It surrounded his length, like tentacles wrapping around him. No, not tentacles, a ridged fleshlight. His hips shot forward for the pleasure, but whilst the toy engulfed him, his master did not allow him pleasure from it.

“How does it feel?” Masashi teased, “To be engulfed by my pet, unable to move. He likes you, he likes you a lot. He will use your holes, every last one.”

“Mmm,” Teru got out around the gag, gasping as something warm filled his mouth. The gag had squirted something into him! Something thick and gooey, like slime! It tasted sweet and he trusted Massahi enough to know it must be edible. He swallowed obediently, feeling more slime quickly take it's place.

As he drank slime, he felt a finger bury inside his ass, stretching him, teasing him, making him even more wanton than before. He moaned around the gag, when he could, gasping in pleasure as the finger brushed his prostrate.

The slime stopped filling his mouth, though he could taste it still, and he managed to cry Masashi's name even as a second finger slid inside him. The wet lube felt slick inside, reminding him of slime tonight. It felt good, as it always did, and he thrust his hips back eager for more. More came of course, a third finger stretching him, preparing him, making him cry out loud until he almost chocked as slime filled his mouth again.

“Shh,” Masashi warned, “My pet gets happy when you moan too loud.” Of course it did, Teru reflected, though he couldn't hold back his moans. This time the slime landed on his chest, flicking across his torso and slowly sliding down his body. He was a mess already! The game had barely begun.

A dildo replaced Masashi's fingers, another tentacle, cold against his hot insides. He could feel the suckers, slowly twisting around as Masashi teased the toy inside him. He gasped and moaned, splattered by monster cum whenever his cries got too loud. He gave up any desire to be clean, allowing the slime to soak him from head to toe, to fill his mouth only to be swallowed by the man who could drink it all.

The dildo slipped out of him, only to be replaced by a larger tentacle shaped toy. It stretched him wide, making him feel weak from pleasure. He needed to cum, needed it so bad! He cried out Masashi's name, begging for more and more, but his master was too busy teasing the toy to care.

Slime hit his stomach, dripping onto his balls as a reminder that they too were being neglected. He struggled against the bonds, gasping as the wider parts of the toy began to slide inside him. How big was this thing? He didn't know how he was taking it, but he was, every inch slowly sliding inside him until the tentacle was buried deep inside.

It was only then that the tentacles around his length began to move, sliding slowly around him in the strangest ways. He felt the grooves against his hot skin, stimulating nerves in an almost random fashion. He was being allowed release, at long last, and he took it. Spilling his cum into the toy his body shook and then stilled as he regained his senses. He was trapped, dripping in slime, with a large dildo in his ass. In short, he was in pure heaven.

Liquid shot into his mouth, not slime but cum. His own, he realised, recognising the taste. Even as he was swallowing this, a familiar warm liquid fell onto him. His master had been too desperate to wait, he reflected, delighted he had such power over the other without even touching.

The dildo slipped out of his ass, followed by another. He moaned in delight at the idea of another round, surprised when the toy only buried deep inside. It felt strangely hollow, he reflect, only to gasp in surprise as something hard moved inside him. What was that? It felt like some kind of ball shaped object. The toy pushed in another, and another. Eggs, Teru realised. Masashi's pet was laying it's young inside him! He knew he had nothing to fear, but what was Masashi thinking? How was he even going to remove them?

It was only as the toy was replaced by a large plug that he understood. Whatever the eggs were made out of, they were melting inside him. He squirmed at the sensation, dripping in slime externally and internally now.

“You will birth my pet's children!” Masashi praised him in delight. Of course he would, in slime pouring out of him, Teru thought. This was surely the most disgusting game they had ever played, he loved it!

Tentacles were removed, and then the gag and blindfold. He was able to see the mess on the bed, bright colours of slime all over the sheet and even the floor. No wonder Masashi had been so careful. He was given a moment to recover, but no after care, they hadn't finished he thought as his eyes landed on the one toy that hadn't been hidden. The dildo was huge and shaped like a tentacle, was that the one that had been inside him? It was so big, so wide that he couldn't possibly believe it had fitted inside him.

“My pet left a final offering,” Masashi informed him, “You will take it all, if you want to be released tonight.”

“Yes sir,” Teru said, his doubt evident in his voice. With a smirk Masashi picked up the toy, coating it in lube and moving behind the other. Forcing his body to relax, Teru felt the thin head moving into his body. It felt good, but this was the easy part. With a moan he allowed himself to enjoy the toy, not even realising that he was slowly taking in more and more. His body shook in excitement, stretched further and further, every advancement bringing yet more joy.

“What do you say?” Masashi prompted.

“Thank you sir,” Teru got out, “For using my body for your games.”

“That's more like it,” Masashi said, twisting his wrist to give Teru more pleasure. “Tell me what you are.”

“Your glory holes,” Teru gasped. “My purpose is to take your cock, nothing more.”

“That's right,” Masashi confirmed, the toy sliding in deeper still. “I use you as I like. Stretch your ass as wide as I like. You like this tentacle, I can tell. You've swallowed it all!” Teru moaned out loud as the toy made the last inch, the large base now pressed against him. He had taken it all! Just the thought made him weak. All that toy, inside him, oh he was so full! He loved it and Masashi knew it. Thrusting the toy now, back and forth, making Teru scream out again and again. He loved it! Loved it all, and if he couldn't walk for days, then so be it. His master would care for him.

 

Masashi's cock ached once more for release, he had been pleasing Teru so long, had made such a mess out of him, that it was hard to resist. Knowing so much toy could fit inside the other delighted him. Yet he pulled it out all the same. That was his hole, he wanted it for himself!

He undressed, released Teru from his wrist restraints, forced him to lie on top of the ruined sheet, and took his ass as hard and fast as he liked. Teru moaned for him, louder than he had for any toy. The wanton man always preferred flesh to toys, a sensation no object could ever give.

Wanting Teru to cum, if only to add to the mess, he reached around and stroked the other's hard length. He'd lost himself in the moment, primal instincts taking over now. It was all about the rhythm, the rocking of his hips, the tight warmth, the cries of pleasure that filled the room. He could last in this moment forever, if his body allowed it. He had cum twice, so lasted a long time, but nature always took over and he came hard, filling Teru's ass with yet more mess. As he pulled out, he saw slime on his length and smiled. The boy had truly being destroyed.

“You came all over my bed, little whore,” Masashi teased as he got up and stretched. “You can lie in this mess, don't you dare move.”

“Yes sir,” Teru replied, sounding too tired to move anyway. It was so tempting, he just had to do it, it was what his body needed anyway. Taking his cock Masashi aimed it at Teru's back and let loose the stream. As he released his bladder over the guitarist, he aimed for the other's hair, his ass, his legs, soaking the other completely before vanishing into the bathroom. Teru would have to lie in the mess, completely humiliated, completely destroyed.

He waited for three minutes before calling Teru into the bathroom. The other came warily, so tired he was almost stumbling. Slime dripped onto the bathroom tiles, but Masashi didn't care about the mess.

“Let's clean you up,” Masashi ordered, turning his shower on and helping the other beneath the warm water. They stood there together, in the large shower that had been designed for two, letting the filth vanish down the plug hole. Now was the time for after care, but to his surprise he found himself with an erection again. “Can you manage this baby?”

“Yes,” Teru promised, wrapping his arms around the other and allowing himself to be lifted against the shower wall. Here he was held by his strong lover, who filled him so wonderfully. The other began to thrust inside him, and he clung on to him as his body became aroused all over again. Perhaps going so long without real sex was the best thing for the bedroom, he reflected.

“You're so beautiful,” Masashi whispered as he moved gently inside his lover. “So gentle and kind. I love you, I don't deserve you.”

“Yes you do,” Teru replied, resting his head against his lover. Masashi wasn't after confirmation of Teru's love, only to make him feel cherished.

“Baby, know I will always be here for you,” Masashi continued, showering the other with praise, kind words, kisses. He was using the other still, but this was love making not sex, entirely different.

 

Teru felt cum fill him once more, and gasped in his own pleasure. He loved this feeling, loved the closeness that the moment always brought with it. He loved his master, but he was gone now, replaced by his lover who always cherished him, always made him feel good inside.

His lover fell to the shower floor, wrapping his talented lips around Teru's cock as he began to lick gently over the length. How was he supposed to stay standing for this? Teru was so exhausted that he just wanted to lie down and sleep. The pleasure seemed to revitalise him, giving him energy and bringing him back from his submissive self. He loved this, such a masculine man performing such an obviously homosexual act.

“I'm going to cum,” Teru gasped, not needing to warn the other. He filled Masashi's mouth, and smiled as the other swallowed. In a moment his lover was back on his feet, kissing him again, the taste of his own cum still in the other's mouth.

Teru allowed Masashi to wash him, needing the after care though he would never ask for it. It meant nothing if it wasn't Masashi's decision to give. He needed the love, the affection, the knowledge that what they had just done was only ever between the two of them.

“We'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight,” Masashi decided as he wrapped Teru in a warm towel. Sleepily Teru followed him, avoiding the spilt slime and other liquids that were on the floor. They were both so tired that the disaster zone was going to have to wait until the morning.

As soon as his hair was dry, Teru got into the bed fully naked, waiting just a few minutes before Masashi had finished with his own. They kissed again, tender and sweet before lying quietly in each other's arms.

“I love you,” Masashi reminded Teru. Sleepily Teru muttered the same, drifting straight into the sleep that his body craved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

 

All these tentacle toys exist, with the exception of the tentacles Masashi wrapped around Teru. Please see them below if you're interested, as well as the recipe for the slime Teru was forced to drink.

 

Tentacle fleshlight: http://www.kanojotoys.com/yochushiki-tentacle-sex-tight-pussy-masturbator-p-3614.html

Tentacle Dildo: <https://bad-dragon.com/products/tentacle>

Egg laying dildo: <https://www.primalhardwere.com/category/ovipositors>

Squirting gag: <https://www.primalhardwere.com/product/GK>

Edible slime recipe: https://www.thoughtco.com/edible-slime-candy-recipe-609152

 

 

 


End file.
